Aphrodite
Elisa McNaught (,Elisa) is a supporting character of the ongoing Strikig Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction. Net. Elisa was suggested as an OC by "Wubstep." She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. Appearance To put it in a phrase, Elisa lives up to her gaming handle. She is a good 6 feet tall, with a stunning figure; curvy body, well-endowed, and legs that go on for miles. She is beautiful in the aspect of her face as well, with deep blue eyes and a very regal appearance, all angles in all the right places. She normally has her strawberry-blonde hair tied up into a bun atop her head for the sole purpose of keeping it out of the way for battle. When it is not done up, it falls down to her mid-back. Personality Elisa, or Aphrodite as she is called in the game, is a very regal young woman. In tandem with this, she is also incredibly vain and entitled. Because of her upbringing, Elisa has literally been taught to be snobbish and to tilt her head up at the lower classes. Because of this, she is very hard to approach, and will not approach anybody unless she considers them worthy. Her vanity contributes to the fact that she is never willing to admit her own flaws, though this is out of habit. Despite her negative personality traits outweighing the positives, it is not to say there aren't reasons to get to know her. To those she trusts, she is a very caring and loyal individual. She is also somebody who wants love to come her way, and if she is ever able to find somebody who will think of her this way, she would treat them like a king, as any good woman would. She is also very well-versed in combat, and is a brilliant user of the one-handed blade and lance. In her mind, she realizes that she is indeed vain, and acknowledges her flaws. This is something she would never show to anybody ever, though she is smart enough to realize it herself. Background Elisa had the privilege to be born into money. Her family ran an extremely successful pharmaceutical company, and from a young age, she lived in posh surroundings and in the company of like-minded rich people. She learned by example of her mother and father, taking in their horrible habits and disdain for those people who did not possess the same amount of wealth she had been gifted with. Because of this, she was taught at home by only the best tutors and most scholarly minds. Elisa never had many friends, constantly kept busy by her kendo training, her studies, or the many dinners and events she was required to go to with her parents. She was taught to be a proper young lady, and this brought with it even less free time. She enjoyed reading, though this was quickly taken away by the final piece of the puzzle in her life; her arranged marriage with a young man from a royal family in Persia. It was insanely old-fashioned, and was something she had never even heard of, nor thought would happen in modern times. But her family was marrying her into royalty, so she was happy. She could finally be the little princess she had always wanted to be. She had never had much of an interest in video games, but her husband-to-be was an avid gamer. In fact, he was so into them he spent little time with Elisa. This gave her time to read, and in time, she became enthralled with Greek mythology. She associated herself with Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty and marriage. Because of this, she became even more vain. She found her husband-to-be repulsive, not worthy of her beauty and grace. He was dumped on the spot. The family did not worry, though. The McNaught fortune was still safe in the family, so she was allowed to leave him. She began to try video games herself, studying in Japan for a degree in Ancient History at the most prestigious university in the country. This is when she found out about Sword Art Online, and decided she would try it for herself. And on that day, she became the goddess she had always wished to be. Category:Female Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Rising Phoenix